fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Arkam Rogues
Batman: Arkam Rogues is the newest instalment in the Batman: Arkam games. It takes place after Arkam city and before Arkam Knight. Gameplay The gameplay is very simular to the last few instalments, but now there is a bigger focus on both blocking and timing your attacks. Also, with more gizmos and gadgets to use, it makes combat a bit more divers. Not much eles, thogh. In the overworld, you can now interagate beaten up criminals, or just ask people for information. This could help you with finding your next location or solving puzzles, thogh you get less points if you do this. Plot This game takes place before City and after Knight. Its been two months when Joker died, and it seems that Gothems Criminals have dissapered. We see Batman, A.K.A Bruce Wayne, sitting on a rooftop, wondering if he could have saved Joker or at least done something differant. Thats pretty much all he was thinking about when not crime fighting. Then, his good freind Gordon showed up. He said to Batman that "It was time." Batman nodded, as now it was time to finally burn the Joker's corps. After getting to the cemetary, however, he is suddenly attacked by people he reconized as Joker's former goons. They attacked Batman, who took them down with ease. After interagating one of them, they told him that "It's too late. The boss has 'em, and soon, he'll be back." Batman, suddenly realizing this was a distraction, runs in to the Cemitary to see if he was correct. As Batman feared, they were right. Whoever the goons were working for, there boss stole the corps of the Joker. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the Cemitary was shaking. Luckly, Batman escaped, but then came face-to-face with a shadowy figure. The dark knight attacked the figure, but to his shock easly counterd the attack and threw the Bat to the ground. When Bruce came to, he was in the Batcave, with Alfred and Nightwing standing next to him. Alfred explained that the shadowy figure would have finished him off, if Nightwing had not came and save him. Alfred then switches on the Bat-computer and shows 8 criminals: The Riddler, two-face, The mad hatter, Black mask, and 4 other new villans to the Games: Copperhead, Gentleman Ghost, Mr. Zsasz, and Killer Moth. From what Nightwing has heard from spying on them, they are a new team called the "Arkam Rouges." There goal: Destroy Gothem and kill Batman. So batman must suit up one last time and defeat them once and for all. The characters Batman: At first glance of his secret identety, Bruce Wayne, he might look like a Millionare playboy. However, he is in fact Batman, the Dark knight. He protects the streets of Gothem, defeating any criminal in his way. Alfred: One of the very few people to know Batman's secret, Alfred is Bruces butler. He aids Batman by giving him important information, and can even hold himself in a fight. Nightwing/Dick Grayson: Batman's former sidekick, he now fights solo, thogh finds himself helping Batman a lot. Gordon: A good freind of the Dark Knight, he aids Batman by giving him info. It's implide that he knows Batman's secret. The Arkam Rouges The Riddler: A.K.A Edward Nygma, he spends most of his time making riddles and puzzles that Batman has to solve. He has a habbit of leaving clues behind that hint eather where he is or what his plan is. In Arkam Rouges, he kidnaps the mayor of Gothem, Quicy Sharp, and puts Batman throgh puzzles in order to save him. TBA Missions TBA Side Missions TBA Gadgits TBA Riddler Chalanges TBA Category:Batman (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Batman Games Category:Sequels Category:Prequels Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Upcoming Games